


Honeybee and Jade Eyes

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Love in Purgatory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel wakes up late and his usual coffee shop has a long line. Luckily there is an empty shop nearby.





	Honeybee and Jade Eyes

Castiel woke up to his alarm beeping, who knows for how long. He checked the time. Shit. He was supposed to be at work 10 minutes ago. He got dressed as quickly as possible, and left his apartment with mismatched socks and hair that looked like Medusa. 

He ran down the street, stopped in front of his favorite coffee place, which had a line out of the door. He groaned. He wouldn't be able to function without coffee. If he didn't get coffee, and soon, there would be no point in going to work at all. Then he remembered the little coffee place around the corner. He has never been but hopefully they weren't as busy. 

Purgatory. Castiel chuckled, what a fitting name for a coffee place. It was exactly what he was feeling right now. He walked in, the little bell above the door tinkling, to find the place deserted.

He stood in front of the counter, checking the time. He was already late but that didn't mean he had time to wait for someone to take his order. 

He looked up and met a pair of beautiful jade eyes. 

"Welcome to Purgatory! How may I help you?" Looking at the rest of the man's face, which was just as beautiful as his eyes, Castiel almost missed what Jade Eyes said.

"Oh! Uh, I'll have a black coffee. Large."

Jade Eyes started the coffee asking as he did so, "Are you going to work."

"Yeah. I'm late but I need coffee to make it through the day." Cas responded.

"Oh, you're late. That explains all the..." Jade Eyes gestured to his head.

"What?"

"You're hair, man. It's a mess." Remembering that he didn't have time to brush it this morning, he tried to flatten it. Great. The first cute guy he talks to in weeks and he looks awful. 

"Here you go," Jade Eyes handed him his coffee, "It's $3.25." Castiel dug out the money. "Why is this place so empty?" 

"I opened it recently and there are so many cafes and Starbucks around here that there aren't many costumers. I also gave my employees the day off."

Jade Eyes was kind too. This man was going to kill him. 

"Dude."

Jade Eyes' voice brought him back to Earth. 

"Don't you have a job that you need to get to?"

"Right! Bye, thanks." He said hurriedly backing out of the store. He threw a last glance over his shoulder and found Jade Eyes wiping down the counter, smiling slightly.

He made it to work, his boss luckily not noticing that he was late. Only then did he have a silver of coffee. Oh God, it was amazing. He finished it in record time, then went to throw it away. As he was about to toss it in the trash he noticed markings on the side. He knew that cafes wrote down the abrieveated orders on the side of the cup but these didn't look like anything he had seen before.

He sent a picture to his friend Charlie, she was a barista and maybe she would recognize them. Why would Jade Eyes need to write on the cup when he was the oy customer and there was only one person working? He knew it was stupid but he really wanted to know.

A few hours later she texted back.

Queenofmoons: Sry nerd, I don't know what these r. 

Honeybee: It's alright. It probably just says black coffee.

Queenofmoons: Why do you need to know? Is there a guy involved? ; )

Honeybee: Charlie!

Queenofmoons: There is totally a guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honeybee: That many exclamation points is psychotic.

Queenofmoons: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Queenofmoons: You haven't had a date in months.

Honeybee: I know but this guy is way out of my league and doesn't even like me.

Queenofmoons: No one is out of your league.

Honeybee: Thanks Charlie.

Honeybee has signed off.

It was 10 days before Castiel went back to Purgatory. Not that he was counting or anything. He really wanted to see Jade Eyes but didn't think he could stand the heartbreak of knowing that he didn't like him. The decision to go was made for him when his usual place was closed for renovations. 

Purgatory was more crowded than before, with workers and customers. Jade Eyes was manning the register. 

"One large black coffee please."

"Oh! It's you!" Cas was suprised he remembered him, he was just another customer. "You look much better than last time." Cas blushed even though he knew that it didn't mean that he looked good, he was pretty awful last time. While waiting they went through the usual cashier/customer pleasantries, Castiel didn't know Jade Eyes very well but he seemed distant and reserved. Cas wondered what he did wrong.

Cas got his coffee and sat down, he didn't have work today and the cafe was cozy. He noticed that this time his cup didn't have any markings. He sipped his coffee in silence.

"Why didn't you call?" Someone demanded. There Jade Eyes was, right across from him. 

"What?!"

"I gave you my number and you didn't call. Do you not like me? I thought you did, you kept staring at me. Was I mistaken, I mean your obviously out of my league." Jade Eyes ranted.

"Numbe- Oh!" Castiel took out the cup, which he had taken to carrying around. " That's your number!"

"What did you think it was?"

Now Cas was embarrassed, "I thought it was some kind of abreveations for the order. I had my barista friend try to figure it out."

"Well then, I'm Dean." Jad- Dean stuck out his hand.

"Castiel. I go by Cas though." Taking the proffered hand.

"Do you really think I'm out of your league?" Cas asked.

"Did you carry that cup around this whole time?" Dean countered.

Castiel grinned at him and Dean grinned back. 

"Would you like to go get something to eat later? Anything but coffee." Dean offered.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be a series that will have some Sabriel later.


End file.
